Looney Memories
by Chicken Loaf
Summary: Sora, Donald, and Goofy bump into a world of corrupt hearts, known as the Looney Tunes world... now they need to figure out how to fix the problem and get out of the world. Looney Tunes crossover contains language
1. Chapter 1

HEAR YE! HEAR YE! Before I begin this fan fiction, I would like to point out just a couple of things and tidbits of information; what I'd like to call the DISCLAIMER OF DOOM! ; Alright… for one thing, I don't own Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy, Squaresoft, or Disney. For another, I don't own the Looney Tunes or Warner Bros. That's right… put that briefcase up XD because I am not to be sued for writing this, kaykay? I'm glad we made that clear . Now onto the show!

Looney Memories:

The Kingdom Hearts/Looney Tunes crossover

Fanfiction

By Chicken Loaf

CHAPTER I

"Come on, Donald! I won't crash into anything this time!" Sora, Donald, and Goofy continue their quest to find all of the world's keyholes, the king, and Sora's friends, Riku and Kairi. They had just left Traverse Town to pick up some necessary supplies, and a bite to eat, and they are traveling through a relatively new area. "PLEEEEEASE," Sora continues to beg to an increasingly irritated Donald. "How many times do I have to tell you NO before it gets knocked into your THICK SKULL?" Donald yells. "I just got done telling you; I'm having a hard time figuring out where we are. We haven't seen any familiar territory since we passed the Coliseum." Donald turns back to the front, and shoots down a Heartless ship. "So until I figure out where the hell we are, I'm driving, and you will not complain!" Donald reaches back to bop Sora upside the head with his Violetta staff, but barely misses. Sora sticks his tongue out at him, and walks over to Goofy.

"So Goofy… what's up?" Goofy looks up at Sora, and says, "Hey there, Sora! I'm just fixin' up this here shield after our last battle… it's almost broken. Ahyuk…" Goofy continues to tend to his shield as Sora sits down next to him. Sora slightly laughs, and says, "At least you're in a better mood than Donald." Donald looks back to Sora, who is still talking to Goofy. "Humph…" he turns back to steer the ship. "Ahyuk… don't worry about ol' Donald there; he's too easy to set off. I remember one time back at the kingdom… WHOA!" The ship begins to rumble roughly, as Donald yells, "HANG ON!" Sora holds on to a pole nearby and Goofy hugs his shield tightly. After the rumbling stops, Donald leans forward with a surprised look on his face. Chip and Dale run up to the front of the ship and look out to where Donald is looking, and they both get the same look of shock on their faces. "What is it, guys?" Sora walks up to the windshield and observes. "What is that?" Goofy walks up, and looks. "Do ya think it's a new world we haven't been to yet?" Donald hits Goofy in the back of the heard with his staff, and says, "Don't be stupid! It's too small to be a new world! I think it's another warp hole!"

Sora tries to get a good look at the floating object. The mysterious object has 3 think, orange rings surrounding a shield with the letters "WB" on it. The outer ring is surrounded by a glowing bright blue aura. Sora throws Donald out of the drivers chair and sits in it. Donald, after crashing to the back of the ship, tries to run up to Sora. "NOW I'M PISSED! WHAT THE # DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?" Sora ignores Donald, and with a determined look on his face, he turns the Gummi ship towards the mysterious object. "Hold on, guys!" Goofy tries to hold Donald back, as he's reaching towards Sora's neck, with "I will kill you" written all over his face. Sora shifts to hyper speed towards the object, and abruptly slows down with a bump, as he gets closer and closer to the object. Than suddenly, the tune to "Merrily We Roll Along" is heard. "What's happening," Goofy asks. Suddenly, with a flash of light, they enter though the mysterious object.

"Finally, we landed!" Sora opens the door to the ship and jumps out to the surface. He stretches from exhaustion and just begins to look around. "I can't hold on to him any longer, Sora!" Suddenly, Donald jumps out of the ship and tackles Sora. Sora slides 10 feet across the ground with Donald on top of him. Donald than gets off and beats Sora relentlessly with his staff, now yelling incomprehensively. Goofy than jumps out of the ship and says, "Where do ya s'pose we are?" With that, Donald and Sora stop fighting, and looks around. Jiminy Cricket jumps out of Donald's pocket. "Hey!" Donald yells, slightly startled. "I thought I told you to stay out of there!" Jiminy smiles and says, "Sorry, Donald!" Jiminy lands on the ground, and takes a look around. "Hum… I couldn't say I recognize this world." Jiminy begins writing down what he sees in his journal, and Goofy thinks. "So, do ya think we're lost?" Donald looks up at Goofy and says with a smile, "Of course not! We can figure out where we are by giving Cid a quick call!" Donald gets on the gummi ship and presses a number on a keypad. Suddenly, the windshield turns into a projector, and Cid, with a groggy look on his face, stares Donald in the eye. "Listen here, I don't want your goddamn—oh, it's only you, Donald. Whaddaya want?" Donald smiles, and says, "Sorry to wake you up so early, Cid… but do ya think you can tell you where we are?" Cid thinks, and says, "I'll see what I can do. Hang on." Cid walks over to another computer at the opposite end of the shop as the phone. After punching in some coordinates (and kicking the machine around a little bit, as he never was able to get a newer tracker), Cid returns to the phone with a baffled look on his face. "Bad news… my tracker couldn't find you." Donald jumps up on the seat, and yells, "DON'T HAND ME THAT CRAP! TRY IT AGAIN!" Cid glares at Donald, and says, "What a fine way to ask. And no. Even through my tracker ain't as good as it used to be, it's still pretty accurate. And it's telling me that you're lost. So fix your attitude and let me go back to bed; its 2:30 in the morning." Cid gets off the transmitter, and the windshield appears again.

Donald steps off of the ship with a smile on his face. "So uh, what's the good news, pal?" Goofy stares at Donald, with the same stupid smile on his face. Donald looks up at Goofy. "Forget what I said earlier. We're hopelessly lost." Donald walks up to Sora, and chops him down. "AND IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT, YOU $'IN &$$! DIE!"  
Jiminy covers his mouth, staring at Donald as he pummels Sora, and Goofy pulls a dictionary out of his pocket to decipher the interesting new words that Donald yelled at Sora. So where are Sora, Donald, and Goofy? Who will they meet next? Will they ever get out of this strange new world? Will Donald fix his anger issues? And what surprises will our heroes face next? Find out in Chapter 2 of Looney Memories!


	2. Chapter 2

HEAR YE! HEAR YE! Before I begin this fan fiction, I would like to point out just a couple of things and tidbits of information; what I'd like to call the DISCLAIMER OF DOOM! ; Alright… for one thing, I don't own Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy, Squaresoft, or Disney. For another, I don't own the Looney Tunes or Warner Bros. That's right… put that briefcase up XD because I am not to be sued for writing this, kaykay? I'm glad we made that clear . Now onto the show!

Looney Memories:

The Kingdom Hearts/Looney Tunes crossover

Fanfiction

By Chicken Loaf

CHAPTER II

"Welcome to the Leon **Schlesinger** Hotel Resort and Spa!" Sora, Donald, and Goofy stop at a gray-colored hotel a couple miles away from where they crashed. Two mice, one colored brown with bucked teeth, and the other colored gray, converse with Sora at the main desk. "I'm Hubie," said the fast-talking gray mouse. "And the stupid one over there, he's Bertie." He points over to the dim-witted brown mouse, who is too occupied with running around in circles chasing a piece of cheese (which, for some reason is tied to his tail) to notice what's going on.

"Hello there," Sora says with a smile. "Um... Can you tell us where we are?" Hubie glares at Sora and says, "What, is what I'm telling ya not good enough for ya? Is 'dat it? Is it? Huh?" Sora waves his arms frantically as he tries to explain the situation. "No that's not it at all! You see, Hubie, um…" Goofy jumps up and says, "We came from another wo…" Sora jumps up and covers Goofy's mouth and smiles. "Heh heh heh… he means, um… we come from another part of town!" Hubie rubs his chin, and says, "Another part of town, eh?" He looks to his friend, who is still trying to grab the cheese from the end of his tail. "Hey, Stupid! We got foreigners on our hands!" Bertie stops chasing the cheese, and says, "You think they need a room, boss?" Hubie picks Bertie up and smacks his several times, and says, "Well they ain't here to pick up their dry cleaning! What does that make you think? Go get 'em a nice room!" Bertie nods like an idiot, and says, "Yeah yeah, sure sure!" than runs to the key cabinet. "Have a seat while my brilliant co-worker finds you a nice place to stay!" Sora bows and with a quick "Thank you," he, Donald, and Goofy sit down in nearby chairs. "So uh… you think we should look for a nearby gummi store tomorrow?" Chip and Dale pop out of Donald's hat, and hop onto a vase nearby, and Chip says, "I'll say! Our front end is completely blown, and if we try to fly with the condition the engine is in right now, it will spell trouble for us!" Donald looks out the window from boredom, mumbling, "Who cares?" Suddenly, he spots a dark figure lurking out right near the entrance. "HEARTLESS!" Sora and Goofy look out the window, as more appear. "Oh no!" Hubie and Bertie look out the window with them. "Not those guys again!" With worried looks in their eyes, Hubie hugs Bertie, as Bertie says, "We're doomed, I tell ya! DOOOOOMED!" Sora pulls out his keyblade, and says, "Don't worry, Bertie! This will be a piece of cake! C'mon, Goofy!" Goofy grabs his shield and runs out. Donald than snaps awake, and grabs his staff. "Wait for me, guys!" Donald runs out through the entrance, and catches up with the other two. "There sure are a lot of 'em!" Goofy says, with a slightly unsure expression in his voice. Sora smiles, and says, "Don't worry about it, Goofy! We've taken down armies of these buggers hundreds of times as big as this! Let's get em!" With that, the trio runs to the hoard of Heartless, and with a few hacks and slashes, they are gone. Hubie and Bertie watch through the window, and with a dreamy voice, Bertie puts his hand to his head and says, "My hero!" Hubie looks in astonishment, and says, "Is dat the kid that everybody's been talkin' about lately?"

Up from a balcony, Yosemite Sam, wearing the same attire as that of Riku during the encounter at Hollow Bastion, watches the battle. "Oooooh, them blasted galoots can't even take care of a little kid like that!" He storms back into the Hotel room, where Elmer Fudd (wearing a similar costume) and a tall, hooded person stand. "Hey, Sam! Do you suppose that wittle kid is that key beawer that evwyone has been talking about?" Sam looks out the window, witnessing the trio walking back into the hotel lobby, and with an evil laugh, saying, "I've been waiting to meet ya, ya varmit! Hehheheheheheh… this is goin' to be too easy!" The hooded man gets up, and with a glare at Sam, says, "Don't get too far in over your head, Red Hot Ryder." The mysterious person walks out of the room, and Sam sticks his tongue out at him as he shuts the door. "Feh…" Sam walks out at the balcony again, and looks at a billboard with the image of Bugs Bunny laying down holding a carrot in it. "I hate you, rabbit…" Sam mumbles. "And as soon as these here Heartless find the keyhole to your lil' paradise here, than I'll have complete control over this entire land! Muahahahaha!" Elmer pops out of the balcony door, and says, "Why don't we make it wabbit season the entire year after we have compwete contwol? Than I'll teach that pesky wabbit who's boss! Hahahahaha!" Sam kicks Elmer down, and he walks on him into the room and mumbles, "Stupid hunter…"

"What a great day!" Sora wakes up to the bright light outside, stretches, and walks onto the balcony. He looks out onto the view of the beach, and reminisces on the days he spent on Destiny Islands. Donald opens his eyes, and as he gets up, he realizes that Goofy is now lying on top of him, still sound asleep. "Get off of me, you buffoon!" Donald grabs his staff, and zaps Goofy off of the bed. What he didn't know, though, was that the attack was going to hit him. Donald, after the attack, than sit there holding his staff up, looking like he just escaped a forest fire. "G'mornin', Donald! In the mood for somethin' deep fryed today? Ahyuk!" Sora walks in to the room, witnessing Donald kicking Goofy to as pulp. "Cut that out, you two!" Donald and Goofy look at Sora, and Sora says, "Let's go grab a bite to eat! I feel like I'm about to keel over!" "Humph…" Donald glares at Sora as he leaves the room.

The trio is now walking down the beach, looking for a good place to eat. Sora remembers what Hubie told him before he left. "Just walk down the beach, 'den soon enough you should see a place called Granny's Home Cookin'. Just tell her 'dat I sent ya, kay? Have a nice day, Sora!" Goofy points up at a sign overhead, and says, "There!" Sora and Donald look up ahead at a sign that says, "Granny's Home Cookin'." Sora and Donald say in sync, "Finally!" All three of them rush to the cottage-shaped building under the sign, when suddenly they are surrounded by a swarm of Heartless that have flower pedals around their head, red spots on their black bodies, flippers for feet, stand on all 4 legs, and have a purple flag on their tails that have the Heartless insignia on them (they look Similar to the way Daffy Duck looked in "Duck Amuck"). Sora says, "Well it looks like breakfast will have to wait a little while longer! Let's get em!" Sora, Donald, and Goofy defeat these Heartless with relatively no problem. As they fought these Heartless, the man in the black cloak watched them in the shadows, and says to himself, "So that is the power of the legendary Key Bearer…" So who is the man in the cloak? What surprises will our heroes face next? Find out in the next chapter of Looney Memories!


	3. Chapter 3

HEAR YE! HEAR YE! Before I begin this fan fiction, I would like to point out just a couple of things and tidbits of information; what I'd like to call the DISCLAIMER OF DOOM! ; Alright… for one thing, I don't own Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy, Squaresoft, or Disney. For another, I don't own the Looney Tunes or Warner Bros. That's right… put that briefcase up XD because I am not to be sued for writing this, kaykay? I'm glad we made that clear . Now onto the show!

Looney Memories:

The Kingdom Hearts/Looney Tunes crossover

Fanfiction

By Chicken Loaf

CHAPTER III

"Ahhh…. I'm stuffed!" Sora, Donald, and Goofy all sit around a relatively small table, fit for the three, holding their stomachs in satisfaction. The table is piled sky-high with plates, cups, napkins, utensils, and crumbs from the food that they ate. "When's the last time we had a good meal like that?" Sora says. "Hey!" Donald hits Sora upside the head. "You better not be questioning my cooking!" Sora looks at Donald, says nothing, and looks at Goofy. "How are you managing over there, Goofy?" Goofy burps, and says with a green face, "I think I ate a lil too much…" Suddenly he ran into the bathroom to… well, it's anyone's guess, really. Suddenly, a girl bunny comes up to the table, pushing a giant trash can with her. The girl bunny has tan fur, wears a skirt about mid-thigh high, a button-up shirt with rolled-up sleeves, and an apron labeled "Lola" on the left side. "Will that be all, gentlemen?" Sora smiles, and says, "Yes, thanks!" Lola looks at Sora for a second, and says, "Strange things have been going on around here recently." Sora blinks, and says, "What kind of strange things?" Lola sighs, and sits down. "Well… these weird creatures have been crawling around everywhere lately… they're everywhere!" Sora and Donald look at each other, and say, "Heartless!" Lola says, "What was that?" Sora turns around and says, "Oh its nothing!" Lola continues, "But the freakiest part about it… just the other night, it's been only a day since the creatures have been around… a man in a dark cloak came into our house, surrounded by strange creatures with glowing eyes. I had just waked up to get a glass of water, and they were right there!" Lola's eyes begin to tear as she continues, "The man had my husband in his arms and he just disappeared! … OH, BUGS!" Goofy had just came out of the bathroom wiping his mouth with a paper towel, when Lola squeezed him tightly, crying a river all over the restaurant. Sora gets up, and says, "Don't worry, ma'am!" Sora takes out his keyblade, and points it up to the sky. We'll find Bugs, and whoever is controlling these creatures, and everything will be back to normal soon enough!" Lola let go of Goofy, as he fall on the floor with shortness of breath, and Lola jumps up and down, saying "Thank you!" All of a sudden, Yosemite Sam, wearing an all blue and black version of what he normally wears (with a Heartless insignia on his hat) walks into the restaurant. "All right, ya varmints! Any of you Lilly-livered scoundrels see a lil kid with yeller shoes, an' brown spiky hair?" Sora looks over at Sam and ducks as soon as he sees the Heartless logo on the center of his hat. "So no one's seen the snot-nosed varmint, eh?" Sam takes out his 6-shooter, colored black with red outlines, and aims it at Lola. "If that's the case," he says with an evil grin, "Than I could always find OTHER ways of makin' ya talk!" Just as he is about to shoot, Donald casts Bilzzaga on the gun, and with it, Sam's hand is frozen. Sora jumps, up and with one quick swing of the Keyblade, obliterates the gun. Sam flies to the other side of the bar and Sora says, "I believe you're looking for me!" Sora spins his Keyblade and rests it on his shoulder as Sam gets up. "Ooooooooooh, ya pesky galoot! Yer jus' as bad as that stupid rabbit!" Sora steps up to Sam, but Sam pulls out a similar gun to that of which Sora just destroyed. "Heh heh… any good cowboy always carries 'round a spare jus'n case something like this happened!" Sam shoots at Lola. "No!" Goofy had just woken up as Sam fired the shot, which released a dark purple gas bubble. Goofy jumps up just as it is about to hit Lola, protecting her from the shot. Goofy than disappears. "GOOFY!" Donald turns around at Sam, who puts his gun away. "Dab nab it! I'm oudda ammo!" Donald runs up and dropkicks Sam, than rests his foot on Sam's head. "Listen, shorty, if you don't tell me where Goofy is, than I'll…" Sam gets up, and says, "Okay, okay, I'll talk!" Donald yells, "WHERE?" Sam back up a little bit than says, "I ain't telling you varmints nothin'!" With that, Sam jumps out the window and runs away. Donald jumps up and yells out, "COME BACK HERE, JACKASS! I'M NOT THROUGH WITH YOU YET!" Sora yells, "Let's follow him!" and exits through the door, and just as Donald leaves, Granny comes up behind him, grabs his collar, and says, "Oh no you don't, you scoundrel! Somebody's going to fix this place up!" Donald looks at the café. There are 13 destroyed tables out of the 25, the floor is cracked in several places, there are 3 gaping holes in the floor, there are pipes sticking out of the ceiling, and huge holes in the wall let in the noon sunlight. Donald than looks at Granny, smiling innocently, which Granny reacts to by giving Donald a box of nails and a hammer, than walking away.

Sora is now in the middle of town, surrounded by many characters, which include the 3 bears, Ralph Wolf, Sam Sheepdog, Porky and Petunia Pig, Tom and Jerry, and several other cartoons. "Where'd he go?" Sora jumps up to the top of a nearby building to escape the crowd, than looks around for Yosemite Sam. "Damn it! I lost him!" Just as Sora turns around, he sees a tall figure with a dark hood. "Who are you?" Sora walks over to him and the figure turns around to avoid Sora from seeing his face. "I'm… nobody. But that's not what's important! What is important, though, is that I have the answers to your questions." Sora looks at the person for a few seconds, than says, "Okay than… I'll start off by asking where the hell we are." The person walks over to the corner of the building, with Sora following close behind. "Where we are…" he looks down. "… They call this the Looney Tunes world." Sora looks at him, and asks, "… Looney Tunes world?" the figure slightly turns his head so he can see Sora out of the corner of his eye. "This is not a new world, as you think it is." Sora looks at the man in confusion. "But if this isn't a new world, than how come we've never been here before?" "Because…" the man stays silent for a moment and says, "This world is different than all of the other worlds you've been to. Not much different, really…" Sora crosses his arms, and asks, "Well that doesn't explain why I've never seen this world up until now." The man thinks, and says, "All the worlds you've been to now… those worlds are filled with good and pure hearts, at least for the most part. And the evil in those worlds you have already obliterated, correct?" Sora nods, saying, "Yes… so what's your point?" The man looks down at the sidewalk, where he sees Barnyard Dawg chase Foghorn Leghorn with a watermelon over his head. "The Looney Tunes world is not one of those worlds. In fact, you could very well say that it's the opposite. This world is filled with corrupt hearts, and it's rare that you see anybody around here that has such a heart that is pure." Sora listens attentively, beginning to understand. "This is where the Heartless came into play. The Heartless consume worlds that have no pure heart, and that world is wiped out of the universe, end of story. The Heartless loved this world to death… it's a miracle that this world even survived." "Hold on a second… if what you say is true, than why did this world not go?" So the mystery gets more interesting by the chapter, doesn't it? Of course, many questions remain about this world: Why is it here? Why were the Heartless not able to consume it? Who in this corrupt world has a pure heart? And of course, how long do you think it will take for Donald to finish repairing Granny's café? Find out on Chapter 4 of Looney Memories!


End file.
